


7:50 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You abandoned me after a creature attacked us,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he glowered.





	7:50 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You abandoned me after a creature attacked us,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he glowered by Supergirl's grave marker.

THE END


End file.
